


Basement full of broken mirrors

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets <a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/296460.html">Challenge 16 2012</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Basement full of broken mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Precedent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419633) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> Written for ds_snippets [Challenge 16 2012](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/296460.html)

I had a secret meeting in the basement of my brain  
where the part of me that just smashed my knuckles  
against your cheekbone paced  
and pounded its fists against the cinderblocks  
until they bled  
and still I didn't feel better

I just keep running  
running after you and why?  
Why am I on this ride again?

I had a meeting with that part of me that  
just can't find the words  
So I guess I'm going to have to find you  
and get you to speak to it  
in the only way it'll understand

your knuckles  
my cheekbone  
shut up and hit me

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [...And I Will Pledge With Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419640) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt)




End file.
